The Gift
by Vanessa Baker
Summary: Best friends fight over a boy. After one leaves, the other runs into two people and many more that she never thought would happen. What happens? Do the friends stay friends? Read to find out.


**Hey guys. It's me again. I'm so sorry I haven't been doing stories lately. School and stuff have been in my way. But now IT'S SUMMER!!! I started this story while I was on the road to Idaho last Friday and I have 3 chapters now. Please tell me what you think!**

**-Pearly!**

**P.S. This is dedicated to my best-est best friend Shana. I hope you like it. ******

"Hallie! Seriously, I saw him first!"

"Maybe you did, but I started liking him first."

"No, I did. I just didn't tell you."

"Yeah right. Like I believe that."

"You should."

"Uh, no."

"Fine. Then I'm not going to be your friend anymore." I turned my back to her.

"FINE! Be that way. I don't even care!" Hallie yelled to my back. I heard her turn her heal and stalk off to her mom's waiting car, leaving me, alone, with no ride home.

"Great." I said to no one in particular. I picked my pack off the ground and started the twenty minute walk home. As I was walking to the sidewalk closest to the school, I thought I heard someone say "Hey you!" over and over, but I couldn't figure out where the voice came from. Then I turned my head and saw a really nice black car sitting in a parking space a few feet away from me.

_That so doesn't belong here. _I thought. I looked at the hood of the car to see what kind it was and didn't see anything to tell me what it was, but I knew that it was way too nice for this neighborhood. Then I heard the voice again and saw that a window was cracked open on one side.

_That's really weird. Maybe I should just leave. I don't really feel like being kidnapped today._ Then I hear the voice even louder than before. I figured the person in the car was lost, so I made my way over.

"Are you lost?" I asked the person when I got closer.

"Uhm yeah. We are, kinda." The person said. I couldn't see who was talking to me or if anyone else was in the car because the windows were tinted so dark.

"Ok. Tell me where you're going and I'll help get you there. I've lived in California all my life…Well, Southern California." I said with a smile.

"Great. Could you tell us where the big huge…um auditorium thing is? I always forget the name. The Fff…something or other..?" The girl said.

"Oh! I know exactly what you're talking about! It's called The Fuzion Center. Downtown. Is that where you're going?"

"Yes!" Said another voice. "Give us the directions!"

"Alright, so after you pull out of this parking lot, take a left on the first light. Go straight for a while, and then take a right. After that, go left. Go straight and then take another left. When you you've gone at least a mile take a sharp right. You always gotta remember that. If you don't take a sharp right, you're screwed. And you're there! Easy as pie." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Wow. I don't think I can remember all that." Said the driver.

"You have a DRIVER!? No fair!" I said. I was stunned. Who, in this neighborhood in this part of California has a nice car AND a driver??

"I don't think I can write it down either. I've forgotten it already." Said the driver.

"Hmm. Maybe I should go with you. I know how to get there by heart, but I'm not that good with street names." I suggested.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Said one of the girls in the back seat.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Well…um…I can't really say it out loud. People might hear.

"Yeah. We don't want a huge crowd. That's why we got the windows on the car so dark and we didn't want anyone to steal our car or find out what kind it was so we got the thing taken off of it."

"AJ! Shut up!" Said the other girl. "Oops." I heard her slap her hand over her mouth.

"Oops is right. Nice going Aly." AJ said angrily.

"I knew I recognized your voices!" I yelled.

"SHHHH!!" They said.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe that I'm talking to you guys! I HAVE to call Hallie! We are SUCH BIG FANS!!" I threw my bag down on the ground and rifled through the pockets and found my cell phone. I started to dial Hallie's number, and then I remembered our fight.

"Dang it. I can't call her." I said sadly.

"Why not?" Asked Aly.

"Well, we sorta had a fight and now she's really really mad at me."

"Yeah. I saw you fighting with some girl. Was that her?" Aly asked.

"Uh huh. She's my best friend…well, my ex-best friend. I told her that I wasn't her friend anymore." I told them.

"I'm sorry." AJ said.

"Thanks." I replied. "I but I wish I could, like, make it up to her somehow though." I looked at Aly. She looked deep in thought. Then she opened her mouth.

"Maybe we can help you.'' She told me. "Get in the car. I have a proposition for you."

**Ok. You know the drill! Give me good reviews. I hope you liked this story!!**

**-Pearly!**


End file.
